Art is a moment of passion
by Taigashan'2
Summary: Ela havia descoberto o amor pelas mãos de um Akatsuki , e aprendeu o que era o ódio por meio de um Kazegake . Mas será que ela seria capaz de amar quem destruiu a vida de que ela mais amava?


Era a quarta ou quinta vez que olhava para o pequeno objeto que estava presente nas mãos tremulás. Colocou em cima da mesa do enquanto respirava tentando se manter calma tarefa praticamente impossivél , afinal sua vida mudaria por sentou na cama de casal com o lençol roxo ,era sua cor preferida e a mais odiada dele. Passou a mão pelo rosto tentando tirar a preuculpação. De nada adiantou, se levantou e pos a andar indo em direção a seu guarda roupas , se apressou em pegar sua roupa de treino e sua mochila.

Desceu as escadas correndo enquanto procurava as chaves de casa no bolso assim que a encontrou correu em direção a porta. Andava apressada em direção aos portões de Konoha iria a divisa de Konoha com Suna o local que era frequentado a 8 meses duas ou três vez por semana.

Assim que saiu de sua vila tratou de se apressar e correr em meio as arvorés após a maratona de em media 30 minutos chega-vá na pequena cabana que parecia estar abandonada se certificou de que não havia ninguém por perto e adentrou a casa. Sorriu ao ver o loiro jogado na cama no fundo do comodo , tirando a mochila das costas e a jogando em um canto qualquer se possisionol ao lado do mesmo fazendo-o despertar

Chegou mais cedo do que o esperado un -O loiro dizia enquanto puxava a mesma para si-

Ela sorriu com o geito desleixado do homem a sua frente -E você aproveitou para dormir não é mesmo ?-

Achei que não viria afinal você não tinha uma missão hoje un? -O loiro a deitou do seu lado dando lhe um selinho-

Eu tinha mas resolvi faltar nela -Ino disse supirando, afinal não sabia como contar aquilo a ele-

O que há com você un ?-O loiro a virava de frente para si -

Não e nada Deidara -Ela disse tirando uma mecha da franja do mesmo que insitia em cobrir a face do loiro -

Vamos diga logo o que tanto lhe preuculpa un -Deidara não gostava de joguinhos -

Bem e que ... A Deidara sabe o quão dificil e dizer isso?

Diga logo Ino ande un -O loiro disse cansado -

Eu acho que estou gravida -A loira disse dando espaço entre ambos o bastante para acompanhar a expressão do outro -

Ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz -E isso é um problema ?- Ele encarava a loira que ainda ficava triste com a resposta do amado

Em partes Deidara sabe que vou ter que sair da vila -Ela repondeu com desapontamento na voz-

Hora Ino largue de se preuculpar com besteiras , temos tempo perante a isso, e acho que a "Art is bang" durante as noites com você funcionol direitinho -Ele falou enquanto abraçava ainda mais a loira-

Tenho uma missão em Suna semana que vem -Ela disse em enfatizar o fato de ter de sair da vila Afinal o relacionamento dos dois já estava acustumado as idas e vindas devido a vida ninja de ambos -

Un daqui a duas semanas irei para lá , acha que temos chances de se encontrar ? -O loiro perguntou retirando a franja da loira dos olhos da mesma -

Possivelmente -Ela inda mantinha a aparência preuculpada afinal estava traindo sua vila estava tendo uma vida a dois com um Nukkenin de altissimo nivel -

O que você tanto pensa Yamanaka ? Esta com medo das consequências ?-Ele sorriu queria ver até aonde aquela loira chegava pela relação dos dois- Caso as coisas fujam do controle você ira para organização comigo .

Ela permanesceu perplexa afinal ela nunca pensou na possibilidade de ir morar na sede da Akatsuki eles eram perigosos não tinham medo de matar em busca de seus proprios interresses. No entanto Ino confiava plenamente que Deidara a diferente de todos os outros e só estava ali em busca de vingança pela morte de toda sua familia .

Não acho que seria bem vinda lá -Ela falou se soltando dos braços do loiro e se levantando sentou em um sofá que se mantinha encostado -

Ele gargalhou alto o bastante para fazer a loira dar um leve sobresalto e o observar perplexa

Então você não se importa com a criança e sim o que vão achar de você loira ? -Ele sorriu fazendo uma veia saltar em Ino mais não se deixou intimidar se levantou ainda sem camisa e se aproximou se sentando ao lado da mesma em um movimento rapido a puxou pra seu colo fazendo a mesma agarrar-lhe pelo pescoço e beijá-ló-

Todos já te conheçem Ino de perto , acha mesmo que fico tão longe de você , eles ficam te espionando e depois eles me passam o relatorio un -Ele sorriu beijando-a mais uma vez afinal amava a loira desde a primeira vez que se esbarraram-

Já tenho que ir -Ino disse se levantando do colo de Deidara e pegando sua mochila se despedindo do loiro

Bem hoje passo em sua casa pode ser? -Deidara disse segurando-lhe a mão fazendo a loira se voltar para si -

A meia noite sem falta ok ? -A loira se despediu do loiro com um beijo e um abraço - Eu te amo

O loiro sorriu ao ver a loira se perder em meio as arvorés sabia que a mesma ainda o ouviria -Também te amo loira -

Ino suspirou ao chegar no campo de treinamento Asuma e Kakashi conversavam ,Shikamaru e Chouji estavam jogados no chão devido ao fato da loira se atrasar quase meia hora.

Bem tenho que ir Kakashi nos vemos por ai -Asuma disse tragando novamente o cigarro de menta , indo em direção a Ino -

Ta não precisa falar do meu atraso , sei dos meus erros -Ino disse de mal humor antes mesmo de Asuma falar algo o que fez o homem dar jum sorriso de canto afinal estava quase matando a charada-

E quem te disse que eu ia falar do seu atraso ? -Asuma disse soltando a neblina com o cheiro adoçicado perto da aluna - Depois do Treino não saia daqui teremos uma conversa . -E assim o Saratobi voltou a andar incentivando os dois alunos a se levantarem para o treino-

Você tem que ser problematica o bastante para deixar a gente de molho aqui durante meia hora, já estava cansado de ganhar o Sensei -Shikamaru disse inrritado com Ino. Ambos eram bons para não se dizer melhores amigos no entanto a loira já havia dado inumeras mancadas com o estrategista dentro de oito meses. Shikamaru não era nem um pouco burro pelo contrario seu QI ultrapassava de 200 logo o moreno ligou os pontos , sabia que Ino estava envolvida com alguém só não sabia quem. -

Ta me desculpem perdi a hora mais será que poderiamos terminar logo com isso ? -Ino disse se abaixando e revirando a pequena bolsa repleta de kunais e tudo mais -

O treino foi rapido em menos de uma hora já haviam terminado as novas estrategias. Asuma adimirava o grupo afinal InoShikaChou estavam dentre os três melhores de Konoha e já participavam de missões de altissimo niveis tendo seu reconheçimento por toda Konoha.

Ino recolhia as armas perdidas no chão quando observou Asuma se escorando em uma das arvores proxima de sí acendendo um cigarro.

Vai me dizer quem é ele ? -Asuma disse enquanto rodava uma kunai em meio aos dedos -

Ele quem -Ino deixou algumas kunais cairem no chão perante ao susto afinal será que Asuma havia visto ela com o loiro ?-

O cara que anda fazendo você chegar atrasada nos treinos e faltando a missões periodicamente -Ele novamente baforava o local com a fumaça -

Não e ninguém Sensei -Ino disse se desesperando ao ver o homem se aproximar de si -

Eu não sou besta Ino crio vocês três como filhos , sei quando estão envolvidos com alguém , e que eu me lembre na escola te ensinaram que para ter um filho era necessario dois seres humanos de sexos opostos , ou você fez esse filho sozinha ? -Asuma disse com um meio sorriso ao ver a loira se espantar e ficar mais branca do que já era -

Como ficou sabendo ? -Ino disse gagejando-

Sou um professor , e seu nivel de chackra esta acima do nivel . -Ele se aproximou da mesma fazendo com que um pouco de chakra fluisse de sua mão para as costas de Ino - você não percebeu mais nos ultimos treinos tenho feito isso só para confirmar minhas suspeitas.

Asuma eu posso explicar tudo, mais não conte a ninguém eu , eu preciso de tempo -Ela disse com um nó na garganta -

Asuma andou até uma pedra se sentando e jogando o pequeno fiasco de cigarro que sobrava no chão enquanto o pisava convidou a loira para sentar ao seu lado . -Ino minha intensão e apenas te proteger , sabe disso , Independente deu te ver como uma criança mais sei que com seus vinte anos já pode tomar conta de sua vida sozinha, mais me diga ele e da vila ? -Ele disse com um sorriso simples mostrando os dentes incrivelmentes brancos apesar de toda nicotina ingerida-

Bem sensei ele não é daqui -Ino disse sem graça tinha que acabar com aquela conversa rapido antes que ele disse algo que lhe comprometesse-

Me apressente quando o mesmo vir aqui -Asuma disse se levantando e observando o relogio de bolso- Já e hora de eu ir tenho que ir falar com Kakashi no Ichigo's .

Tudo bem eu ainda tenho que passar no gabinete da Tsunade daqui a uma semana irei para Suna em missão com Shikamaru -Ino passou a frente de Asuma e quando estava proxima aos portões de Konoha o ouviu chama-lá-

Saiba que para qualquer coisa eu estarei aqui Ino -Ele passava a frente dela dando um aceno de cabeça fraco .-

Ino continuou parada observando o mais velho não tinha certeza do que aconteceria consigo muito menos com aquela criança mais tinha certeza que poderia confiar em seus amigos . Andou mais alguns instantes chegando a vila, se apressou em ir ao gabinete de Tsunade .

O espaço amplo e bem organizado dava um ar de grandeza no local , foi até a sala que havia dois guardas averiguando o local adentrou fazendo uma breve referencia a loira de meia idade que mantinha um copo cheio de sake e mandou a chuunig se sentar.

Bem creio que você não ira gostar da noticia , mais tive de fazer isso afinal você tem faltado em tantas missões que ja perdi a conta -Ela disse sem dar importancia com a loira a sua frente enquanto bebia freneticamente o liquido esbranquiçado-

E o que é Tsunade -Ino disse rapida-

Vai ir para Suna amanhã -Tsunada disse enquanto observava a feição da loira se tornar de desagrado -

Não posso recusar a missão ? Afinal que ranking e ela ?-A loira suspirou cansada se realmente tivesse de ir para suna na manhã seguinte teria uma semanas a menos com Deidara e isso a deixava incrivelmente nervosa. Por essas e outras razões Ino pensava diariamente em se tornar uma nukkenin-

E claro que não pode recusar a missão Ino , já mandei seu nome ao Kazegake como parte da escolta , Seja lá o que você anda aprontando Ino eu acho bom parar você esta decaindo com sua carreira ninja ,desse geito Sakura ira acabar passando de você -A loira mais velha disse com um senblante tristonho -

Ta ta que seja eu irei nessa -Ela suspirou contando até dez para não chingar um belo de um palavrão - ...Missão Tsunade Sama

Tudo bem então Ino encontre Shikamaru amanhã no portão as seis , tudo bem para você? -Tsunade observou a loira que já estava praticamente fora do gabinete acenar com a cabeça que sim -

Ino andava apressada após sair da sala de Tsunade , logo estava nas ruas de Konoha sua casa não era muito distante apenas duas quadras do gabinete . A casa roxa com pequenos detalhes brancos do lado de uma floricultura dava um ar de paz a visinhança.

Ino retirou as chaves do bolso abrindo a porta entrou na sala que possuia as paredes brancas uma estante grande com fotos da grande familia Yamanaka , mais no canto pequenos trofeis de torneios ganhos pela loira . A televisão grande e um videogame ao lado um sofá espaçoso de um material que provavelmente deveria ser camursa aquilo era a vida de Ino que apesar de toda beleza nunca "Namorou " seriamente com ninguém a ponto de dividirem a casa diariamente , o que tinha não passava de três quatro dias no maximo dele consigo naquele local aconchegante, e depois que a presença do mesmo fluia daquele local deixava um vão , um abismo na casa .

Observou o comodo tentando achar algo dele , algo que a confortasse da saudade do loiro encontrou porta retrato não muito grande apenas possuia uma folha , que ela desconfiava ser sulfite pela testura com a loira deitada sobre as costas do mesmo e o loiro com um sorriso singelo , ele em um subito de inspiração conseguil desenhar ambos enquanto Ino dormia sobre si , passou horas observando o espelho para conseguir destinguir os traços, o que deu ao desenho quase uma foto .

Perfeição era isso que Ino pensava quando Deidara vinha a sua mente

Tirando os pensamentos da cabeça Ino subiu as escadas sem mesmo passar na cozinha para comer , olhou no relogio já passava das dez da noite se perguntou por quanto tempo ficou lá em baixo pensando ?

Entrou no quarto ainda bagunçado pela pressa da loira de mais cedo algumas roupas jogadas no chão a cama ainda desarrumada, não se importou apenas foi em direção ao guarda roupa e pegou seu pijama e suas roupas intimas , e então foi tomar um banho .

Após sair so banheiro Ino ainda permanescia com os cabelos molhado abriu a porta da varanda a brisa de gelada de konoha lhe atingiu em cheio fazendo a pele em desagrado ficar levemente arrepiada. Ino ainda raciocinava como deixara aquilo acontecer, não era o fato de não querer estar gravida , mas sim o porém que não era o momento certo. Mas caso a loira fosse parar para pensar nunca haveria um momento certo para ambos, Ino já devia estar conformada afinal ela era uma ninja leal e ele era um traidor .Logo Ino foi tirada dos pensamentos com um beijo na nuca fazendo -a se arrepiar .

Chegou mais cedo, como entrou na vila ? -Ino disse se virando com um sorriso discreto para o loiro -

Eles nunca percebem un -Ele disse a puxando para dentro de casa enquanto feichava a porta - Esta bem ? Se alimentou ?

Ino sorriu com a preuculpação do mesmo , tinha que adimitir ela e Deidara eram completamente diferentes exceto na aparência-Não comi nada ainda Deidara e você esta bem ? -

Eu estou bem , un e jaja preparo algo para você comer -Ele andava por aquele quarto arrumando as coisas completamente espalhadas pelo chão até encontrar os três testes de gravidez e não pode deixar esconder o pequeno sorriso formado nos labios enquanto se virava para a loira agora sentada na cama -

Precisava ter tanta certeza assim Ino un ? -Ele sorriu ao vê-lá constrangida -

E claro que eu precisava ter certeza disso, afinal e um fato muito importante -Ela disse com a face levemente ruborizada-

Sei sei Yamanaka esta tão aterrorizada que mais parece uma gato em meio a um canil -Ele se aproximou da loira a beijando enquanto a deitava na cama -Acha mesmo que será tão dificil assim passar por esta fase ?-

Talvez Deidara .. não sei de mais nada da nossa vida daqui para frente -Ino disse se escorando no peito do mesmo agora deitado -

Bem as coisas se ajeitaram com o tempo Ino confie em mim sei o que eu estou fazendo un -O loiro se aproximou dando lhe um leve beijo no rosto e logo em seguida se levantou da cama indo em busca de um cobertor -

E se não se ajeitarem ? -Ino disse subtamente virando -se para onde o namorado estava -

Ai neste caso você ira comigo -Ele voltou para a cama com um edredon em mão o deixando na cama foi feichar as cortinas e apagando a luz se aninhou ao lado da loira- Agora pare de pensar asneiras e vá dormir amanhã você tem uma missão

Hunf acha que manda em mim -Ino disse ao loiro que apesar de toda a escuridão do quarto sabia que a loira estava sorrindo -

Eu não acho Ino tenho certeza un , agora vamos dormir anda -Ele se virou para a mesma aninhando a no colo na tentativa de cala-la o que conseguil com exito após alguns minutos a loira já dormia calmamente.

Na manhã seguinte a loira acordou se espreguiçando calmamente como um gato analisou o quarto a procura do homem mais velho , no entanto não o encontrou . Se levantou e logo se trocava e frente ao grande espelho do quarto alguns minutos após escovar o cabelo descia as escadas a procura de sua mochila e para sua surpresa encontrou Deidara preparando o desjejum .

O loiro havia feito torradas com pasta de amendoim e chá verde pela manhã no intuito da loira só se alimentar e ir para o ponto de encontro do seu time para assim decorrerem a missão . A viu descer as escadas calmamente e notou a surpressa da loira ao lhe encontrar naquele estado.

Bom dia un -O loiro se aproximou enlaçando a cintura da loira e dando lhe um beijo calmo se separou afim de dar espaço para a mesma se ajeitar -

Bom dia meu amor -Ino o beijou no rosto antes de se sentar na cadeira e praticamente engolir o café respondendo apenas as perguntas breves que deidara lhe mandava - Bem você sabe que eu tenho que ir , te vejo em sunagare -Ela se levantou dando um abraço no loiro enquanto docemente passava a mão nos cabelos do mesmo. Parou dando lhe um beijo demorado - Eu te amo

Também te amo se cuidas loira un -Ele a beijou pela ultima vez antes de ve-lá correr para a porta . Subiu correndo ao quarto indo até a varanda acompanhou a loira que corria em direção a seu grupo

Ino chegou a tempo até seu grupo Shikamaru permanescia encostado em uma àrvore enquanto conversava com Asuma , mais logo se virou em direção a loira dando um breve aceno.

Bom dia -Ino disse a ambos-

Bom dia Ino -Asuma disse rapido e logo se pos a fumar -Você teram de cuidar da segurança do Kazegake e da irmã dele pois bem confio em vocês agora andem- e se despedindo Asuma voltava a vila deixando apenas os dois jounnins . Andaram sem descanso algum durante 6 horas e ao meio dia chegavam em Suna o ar seco do local inrritava a garganta como nunca. Andaram até o gabinete local onde deveria estra o Kazegake .

Não demoraram a o encontrar ele era jovem aparência fria , tinha os cabelos vermelhos . Vermelhos o bastante para assustar a uma pessoa comum.

Com Liçença -Shikamaru disse priguiçosamente invadindo o espaço -

Entre -Ele era frio e objetivo na vida do ruivo não havia outras coisas além de trabalho-

Bem somos da vila da folha é ...-Shikamaru fora interrompido pelo ruivo-

Sei quem vocês são Baki ira levar vocês até as instalações e ele explicara o que vocês deveram fazer aqui -Ele disse se voltando para a mesa repleta de documentos Ino obserevava perplexa como ele podia ser tão arrogante? Tão prepotente? - Não entendeu Menina o que eu acabei de diser ? Siga seu amigo de Time ande -Ino podia garantir que sua boca estava batendo no chão aquele maldito ruivo tinha acabado de falar que ela era uma MENINA , se segurou para não mandar o grande Kazegake ir tomar em um belo de um lugar , e obedeçendo a ordem saiu da sala o deixando só -

Baki era um senhor de meia idade cabelos grisalhos e sorriso simpatico foi muito recepitivo com os novos "Moradores " de suna , já que a familia Sabaku muito dificilmente tinha visitas em casa.

Bem senhor Nara você ira ficar no quarto ao lado do quarto da senhorita Temari -Baki mostrava a porta para Shikamaru que bocejou durante todo o percurso dentro da mansão dos Sabakus-

Tudo bem já sei que isso vai ser mega problematico -Shikamaru observou a amiga de time e percebeu que a mesma não havia gostado nem um pouco das atitudes do ruivo um pouco mais cedo -

E Bem Senhorita Yamanaka você ira ficar no quarto ao lado do senhor Sabaku-Ele mostrou a porta a loira que acentiu - Normalmente Kankuro e Temari passam o dia em casa então qualquer coisa e só falar com um dos dois , vocês podem me encontrar no gabinete do Senhor Sabaku todos o dias , e Gaara chega em casa em media as seis horas da tarde.

Vocês devem apenas estar ao lado de cada respectivo protegido de vocês ultimamente eles tem sofrido ataques o que tem sido atormentador , bem essas são as unicas coisas que tenho que definir a vocês , sintam se em casa .

Após as recomendações cada um foi para o seu respectivo quarto a fim de descansar e arrumar suas coisas, algumas horas depois Temari convidava os mesmos para comer.

A mesa era farta Ino já conhecia a loira centada na terceira cadeira havia um moreno de sorisso simpatico e o ruivo apatico Ino e Shikamaru se sentaram ainda envergonhados na mesa .

Bem sintam-se a vontade -Disse a loira dando um sorriso ao moreno preguiçoso - Eu fiz uma comida tipica de suna já que eu não sabia o que vocês queriam comer

Temari não precisa se preuculpar com a gente serio -Ino disse com um sorriso cordial e na opinião de Kankuro Ino era bonita por natureza -

Bem vocês tiveram ao menos chance de descansarem um pouco? -Kankuro disse preuculpado-

Bem claro que sim Kankuro e desde já agradeçemos a hospitalidade oferecida por vocês-Ino disse ao moreno que permanecia encantado com a beleza da loira a sua frente-

Sem problemas Ino você e Shikamaru são muito bem vindos em nossa casa sabemos a fama respeitavel que o time de vocês tem e confiamos em suas habilidades -Kankuro disse se servindo da comida que era exposta na mesa -

Bem estudaremos o problema que Baki nos relatou sobre os ataques e saibam que iremos encontrar os culpados e os faremos pagar -Nara disse firme o que deixava a imagem de preguiçoso totalmente para trás -

Teram dois meses para resolver o problema -Gaara disse frio antes de se levantar da mesa e voltar para seu escritorio-

Bem se me permitem perguntar ,o Kazegake não se alimenta ? -Ino disse fitando a loira mais velha-

A sim Gaara e um caso a parte ele e meio dificil de lidar sabe? Então nos o deixamos a parte -Temari disse enquanto olhava de esgueta para o moreno que ela achava deveras interessante-

E você Ino namorando ?-Kankuro disse mostrando certo interresse na loira-

"Pronto agora to ferrada se eu falar que sim Shikamaru ira perguntar quem é e se eu falar que não Kankuro e capaz de tentar algo " A não namorando não -Ela disse rapida- so alimentando uma velha paixão -Ela deu um sorriso amarelo-

Entendo-Kankuro disse mostrando certo desapontamento- bem então o que acharam da comida de suna?

Muito boa -O moreno bocejou enquanto ainda falava com Kankuro- boa o bastante para dormir e so acordar amanhã.

Bem acho melhor vocês irem dormir amanhã vocês terão de cuidar dos dois marmanjos -Kankuro disse olhando de Temari Para Gaara e de Gaara para Temari -

E concordo amanhã sera um dia cheio bem boa noite a todos até amanhã -Aloira disse subindo sendo seguida pelo Nara-

Boa noite a todos -O moreno disse rapido -

Boa noite -Reponderam os três em coro -

Na manhã seguinte Ino se apressou em tomar o café e correr para o gabinete de Gaara ncontrando o mesmo lendo uns documentos .

O que você quer Yamanaka ? -Ele disse rispido ao notar a folga da garota que já se sentava na poltrona do canto -

Cumprindo meu dever te proteger -Ela disse sem dar importancia ao fato da raiva de Gaara-

Dentro da minha sala !? Pelo amor de Kami fique rondando a casa não me observando isso inrrita -Ele jogou alguns papeis com raiva dentro de uma gaveta enquanto observava a loira que parecia estremamente calma e pensando bem Ino era deveras interessante . Parou de observa-lá quando a loira o encarava vendo que o mesmo descaradamente talhava o corpo a sua frente com os olhos -

Ora não ache você que eu estou feliz trancafiada aqui com sua pessoa, caso não saiba sua compania não é uma das melhores -A loira disse com as sombrancelhas levemente arqueadas -

O por Kami que pecado eu fiz ? Que seja se mantenha em seu lugar dentro deste recinto -Ele disse calmo enquanto se voltava aos documentos -

Fora assim durante um mês,Ino acordava ia até o gabinete do ruivo e passava o dia junto dele alguns momentos lendo outros lustrando kunais .O ruivo mantinha se atento aos documentos mais ora ou outra observava a loira ler e tinha a sensação estranha de precisar vê-la a cada instante . Deidara visitava Ino quando podia ou seja uma vez na semana conversavam em cima do telhado até ambos se cansarem ia para o quarto e dormiam . De noite se reunião na sala para conversar dar risada Gaara mantinha a postura na frente de todos mais no fundo ele começava a se apaixonar pela gargalhada gostosa que a loira soltava cada vez que Kankuro contava uma de suas besteiras.

Gaara estava de bom humor naquela manhã a loira estava atrasada estranhou afinal a Yamanaka era pontual não demorou muito para a mesma chegar palida e apenas se desculpando do atraso se sentou em sua cadeira . O ruivo estranhou mais não deixou transparecer toda aquela preuculpação , apenas a observou com o canto dos olhos . No decorrer do dia Inumeras vezes aquela loira saira da sala dele e cada vez mais palida .

Bem temos uma festa hoje -Ele disse antes da loira se retirar da sala junto de si para o janatar -

E agora que você me avisa ? -Ela disse histerica fazendo o ruivo fechar levemente os olhos com o incomodo que a voz fina causava -

Sim esteja pronta em meia hora -Ele disse enquanto já subia as escadas em direção ao quarto -

Eu te mato Sabaku no Gaara seu infeliz -A loira disse resmungando mentalmente o que iria vestir alias ela nem sabia em quew especie de festa iriam -


End file.
